


You never know who you'll run into on the way

by lesbianbean



Series: Rachel and Lisa Escape to Canada AU [2]
Category: Breaking Bad, House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Aside, Early in Season 3 of HOC, F/F, Fake Names, Gen, Motels, Post-Felina, Set in Canada, Snow, Some of my favorite characters get drunk together basically, There's Pac-Man, refrenced drug use, wow this is weird i can't believe i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: Another day, she lit cigarettes for an odd couple from New Mexico--a skinny guy and a really pretty older woman-- who told her about the Jimenez Trail and the Four Corners monument. They wound up talking for hours, even joining her and Rachel for drinks that evening. Several weeks later, they got a postcard with a picture of the desert at sunset that joined the thank-you card on their fridge.orAn aside based on a three sentence paragraph I wrote, because I couldn't get it out of my head.





	You never know who you'll run into on the way

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I actually wrote this. I mean, I've wanted to write a crossover between these two shows for like, ever, but I didn't think I was actually going to get it done. But here it is, mostly because it wouldn't let me rest until I had written the whole thing.  
> Jessie and Skyler are both using fake names, and Rachel and Lisa have different names too. I figured I'd keep calling Rachel and Lisa by their names because that's how I do it in the main fic, but I call Jessie and Skyler by the names they give because I feel like that works best with the perspective they set up. Jessie goes by Mike, and Skyler goes by Sandra. Rachel goes by Cassie, and Lisa goes by Naomi.

It was a quiet afternoon at the Moonlight Drive Motel. The late March snow glimmered in freshly-plowed piles on either end of the parking lot that Max had cleared early in the morning, while Lisa manned the front desk and his husband, Carlo, waited for him to finish with a thermos full of coffee.

Lisa had been putting off restocking the vending machine all day--it always took forever and it was freezing outside--but after she adjusted the stack of room keys for the third time, guilt pushed her out the door. Unlocking the machine proved to be a challenge, as her hands were numb and stuck to the icy metal key. She had just dropped it for the third time when she heard sniffling. 

“Hello?” 

Lisa walked down the row of parked cars, stopping at one that had plates from New Mexico. A guy about her age was crouched against the driver’s side door, his hands pressed into his eyes and his shoulders shaking. 

“Hey. Um, you okay?” 

The man jumped violently, relaxing only a little when he saw her..“Oh. Yeah, I just...one of those days, you know?” He’d dropped something, and Lisa knelt to pick it up. She recognized it almost instantly, she actually had one of her own somewhere in her car. A six-month sobriety chip from Narcotics Anonymous. 

“You know, it’s days like this when you’re in danger of a relapse.” 

He glared at her. “That’s none of your buisness, lady.” 

Lisa swallowed, pushing herself back up. “Okay, fine. Well, if you do need to talk, I can help. I was in the program too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’ve had a few days like this.” 

She held out her hand and he hesitated, but took it, pulling himself to his feet. 

“I’m Mike, by the way.” 

“Naomi.” 

“Do you have a light?” 

She did--she always carried a Bic lighter in her pocket in case one of the guests needed one, or if Rachel forgot hers, which was more likely. Mike shakily exhaled smoke as she went back to the vending machine. 

“Need any help?” 

“Can you hold this door open? It’s kind of heavy.” 

“No problem.” He was stronger than he looked. 

“So, you’re from New Mexico, huh?” 

“Well, I used to be. I live in Alaska now.” 

“Really? That’s quite a change. Why’d you move?” 

He didn’t answer. Lisa glanced up and saw that he had a distant look on his face. “We don’t have to talk about that. Um, have you ever been to the Jimenez Trail?” 

Mike focused back on her, looking surprised. “How do you know about that?” 

“I’ve always wanted to go there.” 

A slow smile spread across his face. “Yeah, I went to the trail for a week, a few years back with an old girlfriend of mine. It’s actually called the Jemez Trail, though.” 

“Oh my God, really? That means I’ve been saying it wrong for years.” They both laughed. “Can you tell me about it?” 

Mike described the cliff houses and pueblos, the dusty campgrounds and gritty taste of instant hot chocolate. After she finished loading up the vending machine, which took way less time with someone else holding it open, he followed her into the office and helped her staple forms. He pulled up a picture of the hot springs on his phone and told her about the best places to eat in a small village they stayed in for a night. At one point, he actually drew a map for her on a paper napkin of a particularly twisty part of the trail. He seemed less shaky as he got into the story, and Lisa found herself warming to him. Almost an hour has gone by when a tall, serious-looking blonde woman walks in. “Je--Mike. Where did you go?” 

“Oh, sorry.” Mike stood, nearly knocking over the pile of forms, and then nearly knocking them over again while attempting to steady them. “I guess I got caught up in talking with Naomi.” 

“Hi. I’m Naomi.” Lisa offered her hand to the woman, who shook it firmly. She could feel herself blushing, and cursed internally. “We’re happy you decided to stay at the Moonlight Drive Motel. Please don’t hesitate to ask if we can help you in any way. ” 

“I’m Sandra,” the woman said, giving her a polite smile. “And if you happened to have a light, I would kill for a smoke right about now.” 

Lisa insists they step outside--she doesn't need Max reminding her of the motel’s “no smoking inside” policy--and then she lit cigarettes for Sandra, and Mike. 

“Not to be that person, but are either of you worried about lung cancer?” 

They both laugh at that. 

“No.” Sandra said flatly. “That’s the least of my concerns.” She gives Lisa a long, appraising look, and then added, “My husband had it.” 

“Oh, I’m so so--” 

“Don’t be.” Sandra dropped her cigarette and crushed it under her snowboot. “He was a son of a bitch, isn’t that right, Mike?” 

Mike nodded slowly. “That’s right.” 

“So, Naomi, what was Mike telling you about?” 

“The Jemez Trail. Are you from New Mexico?” 

“Yes. I’ve lived there almost all my life. Have you ever heard of the Four Corners Monument?” 

“Where New Mexico, Utah, Colorado and Arizona meet? I’d die to go there. Have you been?” 

Sandra smiled. “Yeah. I took my daughter. It’s smaller than you might expect, but it is pretty amazing. Where else is on your bucket list?” 

Lisa glanced back at her desk. “I really have to get back to work, but do you two want to meet me and my girlfriend for drinks this at seven this evening? The Pinewood Bar is right down the street and it’s discount night.” 

Mike and Sandra exchanged a look she couldn’t read, and then Mike nodded. “Sure. ” 

She texted Rachel once she got the papers filed. 

~~~~~~ 

The Pinewood Bar was small and dimly lit. It was always warm, which drew people to it like moths to a flame in the long Canadian winters. There was a rustic feel to it, with orange and green furnishings and wooden tables. On one side of the room, there were arcade machines where patrons could play Pac-Man or win stuffed animals. Rachel and Lisa often visited with friends from work. Max and Carlo had introduced them to it. 

Rachel was sitting on the bench outside the bar when Lisa arrived with Mike and Sandra. She looked beautiful, Lisa thought, watching her across the street. For a moment, she wanted to stop time, to stare at her forever. But instead, she called out, waving. 

“Hey, Cassie!” 

“Naomi!” Rachel jumped up and threw her arms around Lisa, pulling her close. “I missed you.” 

Lisa blushed, hugging Rachel back. “It’s been five hours since we saw each other.” 

“Still. Who are you two?” 

Mike gave a nod of greeting. “I’m Mike. And, um, this is Sandra.” Sandra extended her hand, smiling faintly. 

“Nice to meet you. Shall we go inside? It’s freezing.” 

Rachel got them a table while everyone else got drinks--Lisa knew her order. There was a bit of an awkward pause after they sat down, until Rachel cleared her throat. 

“So, Naomi told me you guys are from New Mexico?” They talked easily for a half hour. Mike seemed to have traveled to half the country. 

“So my car broke down. And there I am, in the middle of Texas, at midnight. Of course, my phone was dead. I hiked almost three miles before I found a gas station, and it was closed. Took a while until the owner arrived. He was nice enough to give me a ride back to my car and tow it back. I got a motel room and crashed for a day while he fixed it. Man, my boss was pissed when I finally got back. He yelled at me, for like, ever.” Mike’s smile faded, and he took a swig of his drink. 

Sandra reached over and squeezed his hand. Rachel stirred her rum and Coke. “Your boss sounds like a real asshole.” 

“Oh, he was.” Mike glanced over at Sandra. “He was her husband. That’s how we know each other.” 

“So are you two together?” 

Sandra shrugged. “We ran into each other a few years back and decided we should talk more. It’s hard to find someone who went through the same kind of stuff we did. It was like--bonding through our shared horrible experiences.” 

“Bonding through horrible experiences, huh?” Lisa glanced at Rachel. “I think we can relate.” 

Rachel laughed. “Yeah, your husband sounds like an old friend of mine. I have to ask--did he ever talk about how he was only trying to protect you?” 

“All the time.” Sandra said grimly. “He really thought he loved me, and our family, and I think that made it worse. Maybe he did. Love us, I mean. I still don’t know what love is. But whatever it was...it was toxic. Corrosive. I thought it was my fault, what happened for the longest time. I should have seen what he was, tried harder to stop him before he got away with what he did. Even now...” She stared at the Budweiser sign without really seeing it. “I don’t know. If you think too hard about it you’ll lose your mind” 

“You never know when someone is going to be a monster.” Rachel said. “It’s not the kind of thing you can predict. One minute, you think you’re safe, and the next, his hand is around your throat.” 

There was a silence, and then Sandra raised her glass. “To controlling assholes: may their bacon burn.” 

They tapped their drinks together with murmured assent. Lisa drained the rest of her wine cooler and stood up, grabbing her purse. “Anyone up for Pac-Man? I’m the reigning Pinewood champ.” 

Rachel shook her head. “You kicked my ass last time, Nay. I’m not dumb enough to fall for that again.” 

Mike rose, only wobbling slightly. “I’m in. You’re going down, bitch.” Lisa punched him in the arm and they wove through tables to the machine. Rachel and Sandra looked at each other across the table. 

“You want another drink?” Rachel asked, taking another draw on her own. 

“No, I’m fine. You?” 

“I’m still working on mine.” Lisa cheered across the room, and Rachel smiled. “She’s good. I wouldn’t be surprised if she crushes Mike.” 

Sandra nodded. “Your old friend--were you two together?” 

“God, no. He was just someone who helped me out during a tough time. I let him into my life, and then suddenly he was controlling every element of it and I couldn’t get away. He was everywhere. He made me move out of my apartment, quit my job.” She half-laughed, running a hand through her hair. “Got to the point where I was scared to go outside.” 

Sandra was watching her face closely. “Sounds like a real piece of work.” 

“I’m sure you can relate.” 

“You have no idea.” 

Perhaps it was the rum, but Rachel felt like that was a challenge. “He threatened to kill Lisa when he found out we were together.” 

“My husband kidnapped our infant daughter.” 

Rachel choked on her drink. “No shit?” 

“Yeah. After I told him it was over.” 

“God. Did...did you get her back?” 

Sandra looked away. “He had a change of heart.” 

“You know, you might have done bad things. Horrible things. I did. But that doesn't mean you have to hate yourself forever.” 

They looked at each other for a moment. “Are you still scared?” Sandra finally asked. 

“All the time. I don’t think I’ll ever not be. But I’m not letting him rule my life anymore. I deserve better than that. Naomi does. And it gets better. I don’t hear his voice in my head as much. I don’t have nightmares every night. I saw a guy who looked like him at work and didn’t throw up.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Sandra waved at the bartender. “I think I will take you up on that other drink.” 

~~~~~ 

Lisa won two games of Pac-Man, and Mike won one, and then it was almost midnight. No one was tired, so they wound up at the room in the Moonlight Drive with a box of pizza from the only place still open, watching re-runs of some Canadian sitcom that none of them knew. 

“When did you two move to Canada?” Sandra drawled, the wine blurring her voice. 

“Sorry?” Lisa had been lying on the floor with her head in Rachel’s lap, but she struggled to sit up at the question. 

“You both have American accents. I was just curious.” 

“We live here now, and that’s what matters.” Rachel’s voice was firm. Sandra gave Mike a meaningful glance. 

“Okay. Didn’t mean to pry.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes at Rachel. “We used to live in Maryland. A long time ago. We’re officially Canadian citizens now, though.” 

Rachel looked out the window, at the snow that had started falling again. A burst of canned laughter came from the TV. 

“Hey, I get it.” Mike finally said. “You wanted to be someone else, right? Someone who hadn’t seen the shit you had.” 

“Something like that.” 

“It doesn't stop the nightmares, though.” Mike was stretched out on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes glassy. Rachel reached up and squeezed his arm, a silent understanding passing between them. 

“How long are you two here?” 

“We’re driving east tomorrow. To the ocean.” 

“We should be getting home.” Lisa stood, helping Rachel up. “You’ll probably see me tomorrow when you check out.” 

Sandra stood, holding out her hand. “It was nice meeting you two. You’re wonderful young women.” 

Lisa laughed, shaking her hand and then turning to hug Mike. Rachel surprised herself by hugging Sandra. “Remember what I said, okay?” And Sandra nodded. 

~~~~~ 

They were gone by the time Lisa got to her afternoon shift at the motel, her head ringing. She texted Rachel about it, but neither of them were really that shocked--the intimacy of yesterday seems unreal today. Lisa googles their names that evening, but finds almost nothing, which made her wonder if they were using fake names as well. 

Weeks pass, and then, in the middle of April, Max gives her a postcard. It has a picture of the New Mexico desert at sunset, and on the back is a note that says _“Thanks for the drinks and conversation. Good luck, and stay safe.”_

It’s signed “Sandra and Mike,” and taped to it is the six-month sobriety chip. Lisa nearly runs home at the end of the day to show it to Rachel, who grins when she sees it. 

“You’re good at making friends, Lisa.” 

They hang it on their fridge, clearing a space in the clutter of flyers and cards and newspaper clippings.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite fic about Jessie and Skyler's post-canon relationship is probably "While You Were Vanishing" by warriorpoet, which really influenced this piece. You should totally check it out, it's really good.


End file.
